


What They Say

by Regina (War_Queen)



Series: Silhouettes [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Leliana and Warden’s relationship is only mentioned, M/M, Self indulgent writing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Queen/pseuds/Regina
Summary: The warden finally hears about Anders’ whereabouts.She goes searching.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke, Anders/Male Hawke/Justice (Dragon Age), Female Cousland/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Series: Silhouettes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	What They Say

Queen Cousland sat in her throne listening to the droning of a noble, something something my estate is more important than some peasants farm something something, entitled, something. Really her ability to appear as if she was listening like she cared was a blessing. 

“Your majesty,” one of the servants interrupted, to the dismay of the noble and to her pleasure. She waved the servant to her and they leaned down to whisper in her ear “the warden commander of solider’s peak requests an urgent audience.”

“He’s back then.” She nodded, standing and dismissing the noble, “I will take suitable actions to the betterment of Ferelden.” 

Retreating to the antechamber in the royal wing followed by her servant, she found him standing behind the long table. Restlessly pacing. 

“Your Majesty” he bowed his head respectfully 

“Warden commander,” she greeted. Walking to him with a raised eyebrow. What could be the cause for this urgency. 

“I have news from Kirkwall.” He began. Eyeing the servant and then pursing his lips. 

“You’re dismissed.” She waved the servant away. “Nathaniel it is a comfort to see you well. I’ve heard of the unrest in Kirk-“

“I found Anders” he interrupted. Rapping his fingers against the surface of the table. 

“What?” She frowned, sitting down to take the information in “Explain.”

“He was with the champion of Kirkwall,” he took a seat next to her, there was a new scar on his cheek.

“He is well?” 

“Yes, but he looked tired” he frowned, “I suspect it is due to his apostate status. Especially with how the tension are rising in Kirkwall”

“I can’t believe this. Alistair just returned from Kirkwall and he said nothing about him,” after a brief silence she murmured, “he did mention meeting a gray warden and Isabela but I didn’t think it would be him.” 

“What will you do?” 

“I’m unsure. I will think about it for now.” 

“I’ve heard rumors,” Nathaniel added “he is intangibly involved in fighting for the Kirkwall mages.”

“Anders?” Her eyes widened slightly, “but it’s not safe! Without the warden’s protection he’s considered an apostate!”

“I think Justice’s words caught up with him.” Nathaniel said slowly, “and if rumors were right it’s more than just his words.”

Pain flashed on her face and she averted her eyes. When they returned to Vigil’s keep they were confronted with the death of their friend. Justice had been a dear friend to them and all of them felt the loss greatly. “He was always angry at the chantry and the circle, I think he finally decided to do something about it. I just wish he’d told me.” 

There was a brief silence before she shook it all off. The grief and guilt were no longer traceable on her stern features. 

She put on her Warden Commander face and gestured for him to follow her into the royal wing, Alistair may have stepped down from his duties as a warden but it was unwillingly and the least she could do is let him in on the matters of the order no matter what the Wardens at Weisshaupt said. “Tell me what you found at the thiag.”

  
  


It hadn’t been long since Nathaniel came to her with word of Anders’ whereabouts and here she was. Determined to see her friend. When she docked in Kirkwall, it was chaos, the city guards and the templars amok. Since she wasn’t there in any official capacity she made no move towards Hightown, knowing from Alistair that that was where the keep located.

She disembarked the ship, paying the man generously for the unexpected trouble and asking him to wait for her. 

She heard of the state of Kirkwall after the mess with the Arishok, she had wrote to Sten asking about it and he’d explained that they were not to be meeting anytime soon so it put her mind at ease on concerns of an invasion. 

With a sigh she trudged through the streets, the buildings were similar and confusing, scarcely anyone around. She trudged up avoiding attention and climbed the steps out of the docks. 

The Vhenadahl was visible from where she stood and she frowned looking around, was this the Alienage? Why were there humans about? or did the elves have no privacy in their own space Here? 

Her attention was drawn to the sign above a door sequestered into a wall “Lirene’s Fereldan Imports”. 

Pushing the door open Sonia was greeted with many people crowding through the space many of them baring Fereldan complexion. She walked through the crowd, her mere presence parting through the sea of people. 

She stopped in front of the woman at the counter, dropping her hood. “Excuse me.” Her voice drew the attention of several people around her including the woman she assumed was Lirene. She cleared her throat subtly. It was a bad habit that she gained from her days at court, her voice would resonate when she was amidst people and needed to draw attention. 

The woman turned to her and scowled “I’m sorry but you don’t look like you need help so I’d appreciate it if you were to let me tend to those that do.”

With a nod Sonia moved out of the way watching as people filled the space she stood in and Lirene glared at her for moving behind the counter, “I just want to ask if you know about a gray warden, he’s known as Darktown’s healer, I think? Whatever that means anyway…” she trailed off as all the rucks and noise stopped and they all stared at her.

“As I’ve said before, I don’t know where he is.” Lirene scowled defensively

Brows knotted Sonia apologized, “I’m sorry for bothering you, I…” she trailed off, noticing how the people in the shop were eyeing her warily, she didn’t wish to add to their misery. “Thank you for the help.” she murmured. Throwing a handful of sovereigns into the donation box as she left. 

The sun shone brightly, even through the heavyweight covering the sky it was so different from the dimness of the shop. The Warden took a deep breath to settle herself and think of the most reasonable course of action. She needed to see him and everyone she tried to talk to looked wary of her or outright hostile. 

Decided that her only option was going to Hightown she took a step only to be confronted by a beardless dwarf and a Dalish elf. They were armed and she noted the elf carried a staff. “Andaran atish’an, Atrast vala.” she nodded respectfully to them each. 

The dwarf laughed awkwardly “Yeah, No. None of that for me.” 

The elf looked surprised and she smiled widely cheeks pink and flushed “ Andaran atish’an, stranger.” She giggled

“Might want to be careful Daisy.” The dwarf said 

Sonia tentatively smiles, “My name is Eleanor Eanraig, it is nice to meet you.” Her hand resting on her chest. 

The dwarf raised an eyebrow but the elf smiled and extended her hand “I’m Merrill!” 

“Daisy!” The dwarf admonished and she looked guiltily at him 

“She doesn’t look like a bad person.” The mage defended herself

The dwarf was about to retort but she interrupted, “I’m sorry but no one is willing to speak with me and I’m looking for someone. It’s very important.” 

The dwarf studied her, eyes sharp on her cloak, raising his hand and shaking hers, “Varric Tethras at your service,” he grinned charmingly “I’m sorry but Kirkwall isn’t at its best right now.” He led her to a building with a figurine of a man hanging from the sing. His name rang a bell, but she couldn’t pinpoint where or what. 

It was a pub, people were scarce this time of the day and the bartender was rubbing a glass with a less than clean rug. Varric signaled him and he nodded dutifully as if used to the man walking in with strangers all the time. 

They sat in a corner and Merrill drew her attention. Wide eyes trained at her with interest “ where are you from? You sound Fereldan, there are many Fereldan refugees here in Kirkwall I know quite a few of them, and I’ve never seen you before.” 

“Daisy,” Varric sighed, interrupting her once more and her impossibly wide eyes widened more and she whispered an ”oh right sorry.”

“Yes,” Sonia smiled trying to put Varric at ease, they seemed her best bet at finding Anders and she’d hate to waste more time. “I’m from Ferelden. It is a sad thing to see so many people driven away from their homes. Speaking of homes, I didn’t know there was a Dalish clan living in Kirkwall.” If those people were there fighting the blight instead of running off. 

“Oh” the smile on Merrill’s face fell and she looked to the table sullenly “There isn’t one. I don’t have a clan.” 

Varric put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she smiled at him “I have a friend who was exiled form her clan too,” she coaxed, “her name is Velanna.” 

Merrill brightened slightly and seemed ready to chat once again but Varric cleared his throat and drew a pack of cards from his pocket with a raised eyebrow, she nodded and he started dividing the cards, “you said youre here looking for someone, I’m sorry to tell you that not many refugees survived Kirkwall.” 

Sonia took the cards frowning, “what do you mean?” She remembered the people of Redcliff and how they’d taken refugee within the Chantry. She may not favor the religion but at least they helped the people, “isn’t the chantry supposed to help the people?” 

“Yeah, well. It didn’t,” Varric said, throwing down a card, “and since there’s no longer a chantry it won’t be having a change of heart either.” 

Neatly putting the cards on the table Sonia took a deep breath, Alistair didn’t mention this. Any of this. “I’m sorry what?”

“You really don’t know.” Varric eyed her for a few moments and sighed, “the Kirkwall Chantry was destroyed a week ago when Knight commander Meredith tried to annul the circle.”

Silence stretched between them and it was her who broke it, “I will assume that she didn’t succeed considering you said _tried_.” 

“Certainly not for a lack of effort on her part,” he countered, voice puzzlingly apathetic, he was good. Really good. He reminded her of her love and her heart clinched for a split second. 

“Are the mages alright?” She asked concerned, the poor mages must’ve been terrified. Must’ve been like Uldred’s revolt all over again. 

Varric and Merrill both looked surprised and she stared at them, they can’t be templar supporters not with Merrill a free mage. 

“Yeah, they fled away.” 

“Most of them went to Ferelden.” Merrill added 

“Good,” she frowned, remembering the suspicious stares at the docks and the spread templars. “Thats good, Al… The king would protect them if they go to him.” She hoped they didn’t catch her slip but one look at Varric and it was clear that he did. “I’ve heard that the city has no Viscount, with Meredith dead who is taking care of the city?” 

“The City guard and Acting knight commander Cullen apparently.” Varric explained 

“Cullen?” She asked incredulously, “Templar Cullen Rutherford? Tell me this is a joke?” 

“A friend of yours?” Varric asked winning the game and gathering the cards, some people lowered their guards when their attention was divided, she clearly wasn’t one. 

Scuffing she raised an eyebrow, “Not until the sky bursts open I’m not.” 

Varric hummed and invited her to his room, “it would make for a more private conversation.” He glanced at her, “you still haven’t told us who you’re looking for.” 

Varric had a long table filled with scattered papers and ink wells and he murmured an apology gathering the papers with help from Merrill who had been too engrossed in the game to talk and was now chatting eagerly with her. Her eyes dropped to a paper with familiar writing. She snatched the paper and was stopped mid way by Varric holding it from the other end. 

“It’s rude to snoop around other people’s business lady,” he said playfully but she could see his finger twitch and her attention flicked to the crossbow in his back and to him just as quickly. 

“I’m sorry. If you’d let me see this for a second.” She smiled beatifically, refusing to let go of the paper, it was the same smile she gave at court when someone was testing her patience. 

“Sorry, can’t do. That’s for a to be published book.” Varric pulled the paper towards him, both carful of ripping the paper “no sneak peaks allowed, my editor is cutthroat about those things.” 

The smile was plastered on her face even as she could see Merrill shifting her weight and drawing her staff. She stared at them both and let go, not wanting to kill them if she had the choice “sorry.” She let go but not before catching the words scowled in a familiar font that she had spent nights trying to fix _“The oppression of mages stems from the fears of men, not the will of the Maker”_

Her smile fell and she raised her head staring at them. She didn’t want to kill them but if they stood in her way she wouldn’t hesitate. 

Varric offered her a seat and she refused, “I’m looking for a gray warden named Anders.” She trained her eyes on Merrill since Varric was unlikely to give away his knowledge, the pupils in her wide green eyes dilated and Sonia took stock of the room and everything in it. Varric was a dwarf and a smite wouldn’t do much in way of stopping him, and she really didn’t want to smite the girl. “I know you know where he is and I have no time for lies and dancing around.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit hypocritical coming from the person who lied about her own name?” 

“Oh.” Merrill frowned, crestfallen. Sonia felt guilty lying to her. Not to Varric though, he was dangerous. 

Eyes on her and definitely not wanting to kill people unnecessarily Sonia sighed “Very well.” She unclasped her cloak revealing her gray warden armour, “I’m warden commander Sonia Cousland, also known as…”

“The queen of Ferelden.” Varric continued, eyes trained on the signet ring around her neck. 

“One and the same.” She nodded, eyes leveled on them. 

“Anders used to talk about you.” Merrill smiled head tilted, did she forgive her lies that easily?

“Honestly Daisy I don’t know why I bother,” Varric said fondly exparated. 

“Please all I want is to see him. I need to…” she trailed of feeling desperation creeping into her voice and cleared it off “I Must see him.” 

“Listen your majesty,” 

“Warden is enough I’m not here in an official capacity.”

“Listen Warden. Anders’ been through a lot, he’s the only one who stood up for the poor and the refugees in the past six years and you won’t get a word of his whereabouts from them or from me even if we did know where he is.” Varric propped up his crossbow and stared her dead in the eye, “now you could go torturing people till they talk to drag him back to your order if you find him or you could give up, get back on the ship you came in and go back to Ferelden.” 

Sonia growled angrily and drew her sword at him ignoring the cocked crossbow or the staff aimed at her. 

“That’s not very nice you know.” Merrill said and Sonia glanced at her before turning to Varric 

“I’m not here to torture my people. I’m not here to hurt _anyone_.” Sword still trained at him she continued, “Anders is my friend and I want to see him, is that too much to ask?!” Her voice rose in the way it rarely did and she could barely control her anger, how dare he talk to her like that! 

Varric looked at her skeptically “I don’t think she’s lying Varric.” Merrill said in her melodic voice. 

Taking a deep breath and Lowering her sword, she calmed herself down. “Please.” She let the desperation color her voice, that font can only belong to one person. 

“I don’t think so either Daisy.” With a sigh Varric sat back down and Merrill did the same, they still had their weapons on hand though. 

“Look, Anders is a wanted fugitive remember the not there chantry? Anders’ the one who made it go poff.” 

“Do you mean he’s with the mages? Heading to Denerim?” She asked eagerly, finally taking a seat. She had to see him, she had to apologize and fix her mistake. She had to make sure, to find out the truth. 

”Actually, he’s with Hawke drawing the divine and the templars attention from the mages heading to Denerim.”

“Warden Hawke?” She asked surprised “what does he have to do with anything?” 

“Him too. But I meant the other Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall.” He chuckled shaking his head “Carver would have a field day if heard this.”

“I swear, why can’t a gray warden listen to orders and do as they’re told.” She rolled her eyes exasperated, deflating with a heavy sigh she rubbed her head “ugh, I can’t believe this.” pushing herself off the table and nodding her head at Varric and then at Merrill “Thank you for helping me. I’m sorry for losing my temper like that. it was unbecoming of me. You were only trying to protect your friends and that is admirable.” 

Varric grunted, watching her as she left. 

Biting her lips she stared at him for a second and asked for a quill and a paper, her writing flowed on the paper with a neat script. “I saw the Fereldan refugees at Lirene’s. I assume that one of the people in her shop fetched you when they heard me asking after him.” 

Varric nodded eyebrow raised at the odd topic

“I want you to tell her that there is a ship in the docks. Anyone who wishes to return to Ferelden is welcome by a decree of the Queen. Tell them that they have time to finish their business, until I return.” 

Varric stared at her stunned, unbelieving of what she was doing. But then he remembered how Justice spoke fondly of her when Anders brought her up “Yeah, there might be a problem with that.” At the confused look in her eyes he elaborated, “you see, Anders helped the refugees when no one else did for the past seven years. When shit went down that night, any able bodied person stood up against the templars to help the mages escape.” 

She looked stunned, then affectionate, “of course he did.” Her eyes lowered studying the paper and contemplating. “Let me guess those who lived are locked up.”

Varric nodded, “Yup. I’m not sure many would leave Kirkwall, not with their loved ones behind bars.” 

“Varric.” She said, sliding the paper signed not with the signet of the crown but with her warden title, “I haven’t known you long but I think you’re a good person. If Anders trusted you with his life then I feel inclined to do so too. I want you to make sure that word gets to everyone….” She looked at him for a moment and she sighed “people would do the most terrible things to survive I know that much is true. So I’m asking you to make sure that whoever gets on that ship isn’t someone with sinister intentions. Please? As for the rest, I will handle it when I’m back.” 

Varric stared at her and then at Merrill. They both nodded their assent. 

“Thank you.” She sighed “I owe you. I won’t be long. Less than a week probably. Thank you. Both of you.” She closed her cloak making sure that it hid her armour well and departed to the docks, thankful that she’d brought a horse with her for the anticipated journey. 

Sonia Cousland queen of Ferelden, Arlessa of Amaranthine, and in a way, Warden commander, rode hard through the Vimmark mountains of the Free Marches. She vastly preferred walking to riding but if she wished to catch up with them then she had no choice. Years as a warden in and out of the deep roads honed her blight sense and she rode through until she could feel it tingling in the back of her mind like a far off wind. 

Grip tightening on the reins she urged her horse to go faster. Bred for speed and endurance it wasn’t long before she could see a mabari Silhouette and three hooded figures walking down the path, two of which carried the distinct song of the blight. 

“Anders!” Sonia jumped from the horse’s back running towards him, the man next to him turned quickly and shot a fireball at her. 

It all happened in the span of seconds when she’d realized her mistake, startling them, fugitives and mages. In a second the fireball was hurtling towards her the next she had slid away dodging , and threw a smite, a decade old instinct of smiting the emissary first and thinking later. When her thoughts finally caught up with her body she sheathed her sword, and raised her shield her voice resounding “Peace! I’m here to talk!” She looked at the three travel weary men and felt a great guilt at having smited her friend. 

It looked like he had recognized her, her shield bearing the heraldry of house Cousland as it always did, and he rested his hand on a raised arm placating the man who threw the fireball. Dropping her hood, she ran towards him and she could hear Warden Hawke’s disbelieving ‘Commander?’ and could see the scowl on who must be his eldest brother’s face.

The warden commander had plunged herself at Anders, arms wrapped around his neck and squeezing him tightly, he’d forgotten how tight her hugs were. Justice flickered subtly, pleased at seeing their friend after so long. 

“Warden commander,” Anders murmured, separating them with his hands on her shoulders, he looked anxious, wary and tired, darkness under his eyes and his golden hair haphazard and messy. But most importantly he was alive, he was _alive_. 

The Hawkes remained as they were, the warden, looking surprised at seeing her and his brother hostile, his staff in hand. Ignoring them she focused on him. 

Of all the things she wanted to say, only one thing came to mind. “What happened to your earring?" she asked quietly, hand raised hovering near his ear

He smiled at her self-consciously, such an odd thing to ask about "I sold it for passage into Kirkwall." 

"Oh." She lowered her eyes and hand. Looking dejected for a moment, "I heard of horrible things happening in Kirkwall,” she said, brows knotted in the way they did when she was disapproving, and it sent a stone plummeting into Anders’ stomach. 

He’d forgotten how he’d left the things with the wardens, and now there’s the chantry adding to that, she didn’t even know about justice. Justice fed from his anxiety, understanding that she was likely to behave as any other human did when they found out about their joining, she would certainly regret saving him, helping them. “I’m s-“ 

His attempt to apologize for the dead wardens was interrupted, pale gray eyes guilty and sad “I’m sorry I failed you.” Letting him go she ran her hand through her hair “I’m sorry for not finding out about Rolan sooner, I’m sorry you had to go away, I’m sorry for not looking for you harder.” She lowered her gaze and sighed heavily, she always carried guilt around her like an armor, it was something they both remembered of her. “I should’ve known the _chantry_ wouldn’t heel to the crown or the gray wardens.” Her voice as she said the word chantry was dripping with poison, he knew she wasn’t Andrastian but he didn’t expect such outright hostility, her lover was a lay sister after all. 

“It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault.” Anders assured her and when she looked like she was about to argue he interrupted, “it wasn’t. The chantry is at wrong. They can’t bear the thought of a mage going free.” He grinned awkwardly, “surly not one who killed so many of them, for better or worse.” 

Sonia scowled “they brought it upon themselves, you were a gray warden and they had no right to detain you. I should’ve known they wouldn’t stop at one attempt. If you hadn’t killed Rolan I would’ve done so myself, I cant believe Varel let that happen!” 

Anders smiled, remembering how she was the first person to ever stand between him and the templars, the horrors of Kirkwall had managed to make him, make them, forget how kind she had always been to them. 

How she’d done everything in her power to ease Justice into this different world, how she’d taught Anders obscure and forgotten magics so that he could protect himself from the templars and evade them if necessary, she was kind and just. 

“It is good to see you again.” Justice flickered through, voice resonating with Anders’ and blue light cracking skin and shining onto the woman standing in front of them before disappearing just as sudden as it appeared. 

Sonia took a step back and Anders could feel Hawke’s steps as he advanced towards them. She doesn’t resent them defending themselves but certainly she wouldn’t sympathize with an abomination. 

To their collective shock, her stepping away was in the goal of taking him, them, in. “I had heard rumors,” she whispered, eyes wide and wandering until they settled back on his, “Is it true? You’re possessed by a spirit of justice? That is his voice. Isn't it?” She sounded awed and her eyes glinting with tears, her hands were shaking “is it Justice?” 

Justice deemed it appropriate that he would speak to her directly and Anders didn’t resist. The blue glow reflected into her eyes giving them a blue sheen, not the same lyrium shade Hawke possessed but a washed up version of it. It reflected on the tears sliding down her cheeks. 

”It is a privilege to meet you once again friend.” Justice said with his booming voice, and once again they found themselves in her embrace, it was a comfort, it wasn’t the same as Hawke’s but it made them feel accepted. 

Justice had missed his friends in Amaranthine, the concept mortals called time didn’t dull that ache like Anders said it would, only this, acceptance, made it feel better. 

“I missed you too,” she sniffed, and pulled back her eyes darting to where Hawke stood and subsequently straightening and wiping the tears away from her face with an embroidered handkerchief she pulled from her breast pocket. “There’s a lot to talk about,” she held their hands in hers tracing the scars on them softly. “seven years is a long time, could I convince you to come with me? Back to Denerim? I couldn’t protect you then but I could try now.” Her eyes pleaded at him and then moved towards Hawke, he looked distrustful doubtless skeptic of her intentions “at least, could you stay here, for a while I wish to talk to you, both of you.” 

Hawke turned to their lover and he Shrugged, holstering his staff and affecting a grin, “who am I to refuse an order from her majesty.” 

Cousland looked relieved as did Justice and Anders. 

“I wanted to apologize to you, love.” She sat next to him, her upper body facing him and the blaze of the fire reflecting on her. Carver had given her a stick with some type of meat on it and she was absently rolling it on the fire. 

“I thought you only called your Nightingale that.” Anders teased halfheartedly, hoping to distract her. She always blamed herself, always punishing herself when no one was looking. Despite their ages not being drastically far from one another he considered her a mentor and a secretly mother figure, it wasn’t a far stretch of imagination considering her habit of bundling him in scarves and coats and forcing him to sit down for meals.

Her eyes darted between his and averted them for favor of the blazing fire with a sad smile on her face “Yes. She and I haven’t been on the best of terms lately.” 

Anders stared at her silently, watching as her eyes went far away for a second before settling on Hawke beside him, he wondered what they would make of each other if they got to know one another. Both of them knew loss, and blamed themselves for it. 

“I met her.” He hummed and tilted his head, considering “and Alistair, and Zevran too for that matter. You guys are really getting around.” 

Her eyes glinted and a ghost of a smile flicked through her face, “We do, don’t we.” She sighed. Handing him the stick she had in hand with a stern “Eat.” and pulling the long hairpin holding her hair together, letting loose the pale strands, playing with its sharp edge in a nervous habit that she showed when she was among people she trusted, “She has been engrossed with the chantry lately.” Her eyes held a sadness and hurt in them, “I know the woman I fell in love with,” a sigh “Leliana has not been herself. She’s neglecting her principles for the sake of faith.” The pin caught in a soft part of her hand, unusual in hands so calloused from swords and fighting, and drew blood. “It pains me to see her follow someone so blindly. I understand she is doing what she believes is right, but I couldn’t bring myself to see her as she is now.” 

Anders stared at his friend, pulling her hand into his and healing the nick with a swipe of his finger, thinking of Hawke. He thought of how he expected he would react if he knew the true purpose of the recipe he unknowingly contributed in brewing. He still couldn’t believe the absence of betrayal in his eyes, but he could recognize it in Sonia’s. “How’s the old ball and chain?” He tried to distract her. It worked. 

She laughed fondly and started braiding her hair. “Good.” She smiled fondly “He is a good king. He’s done a lot to fight the injustice in Ferelden. You know of Ferelden harboring mages. ” 

Anders’ smiled at her and at the warmth he could feel from justice “I met him and his, sort of uncle, he did seem terribly concerned.”

She sobered slightly and nodded her head, “yes. He says he isn’t but it’s not true. He’s concerned. We didn’t know much about Kirkwall other than that templars had too much power here and he more than anyone else knows how dangerous the templar army can be.” She sighed, “he wished to help more but it isn’t possible, he’d have to declare outright war and Ferelden is still recovering from the blight. We can’t afford an exalted march. We can’t put our people in danger like that. The best he could do is help the mages who seek asylum in Ferelden.”

“Your husband is a good man.” Justice smiled at her and she beamed nodding. “Won’t he miss you by his side, with you here ?” Anders asked

She shakes her head “Maybe. But I had to find you. Nate told me that he saw you with the champion in Kirkwall and I had to come. I needed to apologize to you, to ask you to forgive me.” Feeling how somber her words were she grinned mischievously “Anyway he would have Zevran. They wouldn’t even notice I’m gone.” 

Anders chuckled, shaking his head. It was good to see her. He could feel Justice warm and buzzing within him, eager to converse with his friend. He had always admired her sense of justice and how far she was willing to go for it, even when he disapproved of her choice to keep the architect alive. His time with Hawke made him see how different things were beyond the fade. He trusted her decisions even if he couldn’t understand them. 

She smiled at him with pain in her eyes and hugged him, “I must return to Ferelden soon, the offer to have you accompany me still stands.” 

Anders shook his head drawing Hawke, from a conversation with his brother, with a hand on his. “We can’t. We are drawing the divine’s attention away from Kirkwall.” 

Confirming with Hawke who nodded obligingly Anders continued. “We have until you need to depart to talk, we have already slept in the morning. We can sit and talk” justice’s voice underlined the tentative request, resonating like an echo. 

“Let me tell you about Sigurn and Nate then.f They miss you both!” She exclaimed, forcing the somber mood away. 

  
  


Night time passed unnoticed by the three who were so absorbed in one another that they didn’t notice much. 

Hawke was staring at the loves of his life, fondness and calmness settling in his chest. He thought that he was the only one who could get Anders to laugh like that, the only one who could get Justice to talk so much that he’d forget to breathe and have to be reminded of the limitations of a mortal body. But this woman he didn’t know was able to do both of those things. He treasured that, because Anders and Justice went through a lot and they deserve all the happiness anyone could give them.

“Garrett,” Carver drew his attention, they had to go their different ways. 

Garrett nodded, understanding the unspoken words between them, “yeah. Of course.” He nudged his shoulder lightly “don’t be a stranger.” He understood that his brother had a life of his own, they can’t always be together. 

Carver went to maze who was dozing off by the fireplace, kneeling down to pat him, “keep my idiot brother out of problems ok?” Maze barked agreeably

Straightening, he turned to see the warden commander and Anders hugging, he averted his eyes for a second, then drew closer to them. “Commander,” Carver said reverently nodding his head at her, pulling his pack on. 

Sonia noticed Carver and sighed deeply. Her eyes crinkled at the corners, her smile soft and her calloused palm on his cheek. “It comforts me to know you are not alone in this. Either of you.” Anders nodded and Justice flickered in agreement. Turning her attention to the champion she walked to him hand extended, “Thank you for being there for them.” 

The champion hummed shaking her hand and shrugging, “They’re my family. Of course I would be.”

The warden nodded and drew away, eyes settled on the mabari by the fire, “you will always be welcome in Ferelden, all of you.” She turned serious eyes on them, Anders and Hawke both “Whenever you need me, go to the castle in Denerim. If I’m not there Alistair will definitely help you.” 

Hawke nodded, and she took her leave, Carver beside her. 

Despite the distance, her acceptance was a warmth felt even after her departure. 

Justice hummed under his skin. Appreciating the talk with his friend who had spent many nights listening to him, learning and teaching in turn. She sought his counsel often on matters that were to come or matters that had long since been done. 

Anders shut his eyes and felt himself and justice breathe in tandem. What he had done was the only choice, the right choice. It is justice and someone had to do it. Hawke’s embrace felt safe and he treasured the warmth and love. If the hero of Ferelden could love so selfishly and still give so much of herself in fight for justice then so could they.

  
  
  


“Warden!” Acting knight commander Cullen exclaimed upon seeing her with Carver by her side no less. She really didn’t want to deal with him but she had to if she wanted to leave Kirkwall. 

Her eyes trailed his features, the injuries and bruises stark against his pasty skin. She scoffed, directing her attention to the Guard-captain, just because she could be petty about it. “Guard Captain,” 

The woman, Aveline Vallen, Raised an eyebrow no wonder annoyed with another warden in her city “How may I help you warden?”

Sonia hummed, pulling off her glove and brandishing the royal signet ring, back in place now that her personal business was concluded. “I’m here as the Queen of Fereldan actually.” At the stunned look on the two’s faces she plastered a smile on her face, “l would appreciate it if you let the innocent citizens of Fereldan go free so that I can gather them and return to our country yes?” She tilted her head expectantly

“They are not innocent!” Cullen said indignant, “They aided the runaway apostates and obstructed the delivery of justice!” 

Sonia narrowed her eyes, “Uh huh. Yes well I don’t think that the templars have any authority on the citizens of the city yes? My business is with the Guard- Captain not you.” 

“I’m afraid we cant just let them go your majesty. They have committed crimes and must…” 

Sonia interrupted, sympathy on her face, “I’ve heard of you, you fought at Ostagar.” 

The Guard-Captain looked put out, “yes.”

The queen reached out, a hand settling consolingly on her arm “I’m sorry that you had to witness so many good people die because of Loghain’s treachery.” She lowered her lashes, and her voice, “it is outrageous that armies are lead by those who don’t value the people’s lives, yes?” 

Aveline looked at her hesitantly, wanting to pull her hand away but frozen under her sharp gaze, “it is. Yes.”

“My deepest sympathies, Kirkwall seems to be in a terrible spot, I’m sure that it needs the stability a capable Guard-captain like you offers.” Her voice slipped into a cadence that she used whenever she attended scenes where The Game was prevalent. 

Aveline looked at her suspiciously, putting her hands behind her when the queen let go of her, “Thank you, your majesty.” Her voice tapered off, knowing that something was amiss but not exactly what that something was. 

The queen smiled pleasantly and rested her hand on the silvirite griffon on her chest piece, “I’m sure that many admire you. You would make a magnificent warden.” 

Aveline’s eyes widened, she was prepped for an attack but not this one, not the sword hidden between sympathy and velvet complements. Her eyes darted to Carver who pretended that he didn’t know her. With gritted teeth she smiled, more of grimace with how many of her teeth were on show “I humbly accept the complement your majesty, but I doubt that you would have time for me with your hands full of Fereldan refugees.” She knew that she had to step down, or the life she built would be shattered with a word. 

Cullen looked like he wanted to interfere but a glare from both woman made him take a step back. 

“That is unfortunate.” The queen affected sadness, “Ah well. Each of us must do their duty. I’m waiting here for you to release them so that we can leave at once.”

Aveline nodded tersely and left for the guards prisons. Leaving the wardens with a very disgruntled templar, who they both ignored in favor of planning for the long way back to Ferelden. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Basically this has been in my draft for almost a year now. And tbh I just published it for no reason.


End file.
